the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Reason
A new member to Season 5 Overview African American with a small well kept Afro. He Has a well kept goatee. He tends to wear formal wear but occasionally exchanges that for a solid tee-shirt. He wears a bullet proof vest over top of his shirts most of the time. Ty shows concern for almost everyone he doesn't see as a threat. He tends to keep his past to himself unless he truly knows someone. Ty unlike his friend, Desmond, likes to make friends with everyone. His training also helps him Identify threats. Pre-Apocalyspe Ty was born into a family of six other siblings. He was the youngest out of all of them so he would get his brother's hand me downs making him look raggedy in school. He lost his mother due to cancer and two of his brothers due to a mugging. Ty became the strongest of his siblings and decided to become a law enforcement officer. He joined the Las Vegas police department with the highest scores giving him immediate recommendation for the SWAT program. After four years of service he married a woman and they eventually had a son. He had another child on the way before his wife died along with the child. Ty couldn't handle loosing his wife and he was always on the job he put his two year old son up for adoption. The last time he saw his son was when he was adopted by a couple out in New York. Post-Apocalyspe Ty suddenly found out he was in a world of hell and he quickly grabbed his badge and supplies then he went East. He spent most of his time with another group. He ended up getting really close to a woman but she ended up killing herself after her brother was killed. Ty permanently set his mind set into finding his son until he found a group saying that New York was a disaster zone. Ty now travels with Desmond. Season 5 He and Desmond are first seen in a field looking down at the town. He reveled to Desmond that his son may still be in the town and Desmond agreed to look for him. Ty noticed that Jermone's SWAT truck was heading their way and he and Desmond dropped into the tall grass staying perfectly still. After he attacked Jermone and Paul he quickly saw the mistake and begged for forgivness. Jermone gave him mercy and brought him back to the group. During the truck ride there he reveled that he followed Jermone back before the apocalyspe. He got to the school an he started to dig a hole for Kenny. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies *A few other survivors *Numerous counts of bandits Relationships Desmond Imus The two protect each other and depend on one another to stay alive. He created a shorter name for Desmond during their time together and he is the only person to ever refer to him as "Des". Jermone Ty Reveled that he used to watch Jermone play rugby back in the past. Jermone actually thinks that he would fit into the group better than Desmond or Ur. He and Jermone seem to bond time to time growing a friendship as they are first seen fixing up the BearCat for a meeting with the Military group. Jermone has said to Sarah that he is a good guy for the time that he has known him. Trivia *Both Desmond and Ty use the same Kukri *Ty legaly changed his name From Tyler to Ty *Ty believes that his son my still be alive but doesn't know if he should head off to New York alone. *Ty has shown that he can be trust worthy as Jermone let him work on the BearCat also showing his extensive knowledge with vehicles. *Ty's weapons include: #Remington 7400 #Berretta #Kukri